


Love Me Like You Do

by sweetbabydean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, Song Lyrics, this is pretty much a fluffy song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a song fic for the song "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. It's pretty fluffy. Most likely Diabetes inducing. Bucky and Steve are a lesbian couple who can't attend the school dance, so with help from the others, Buck's still able to give her Stevie a night to remember. And a lil more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

Bucky's standing in the middle of a wide, elegantly decorated room - courtesy of the others - when the intro of the song starts to play. She thinks for a moment that this is ridiculous; Stevie's gonna think this is too sappy and it's all gonna go down hill. She fiddles with her tie nervously and smoothes over her hair once again, even though she knows her appearance is impeccable, seeing Natasha was the one to cut and style it back into the boyish cut she'd had in the beginning. The words to the song sound just as the doors open and Bucky doesn't know what to do.

_You're the light,_

_You're the night,_

_You're the color of my blood_

Stevie's walking in and Bucky's jaw practically drops to the floor. Her girlfriend's got her blonde hair tied up, curls somehow everywhere but not, framing her long, regal face. Her gown is such a pretty blue, almost matches her eyes, which are colored in winged black eyeliner and silver, glittery eye shadow. She's beautiful, and coming closer with every step. Bucky has to swallow and take a deep breath.

_You're the cure,_

_You're the pain,_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

Suddenly, Stevie's standing in front of her and Bucky can't remember how to breathe. Stevie looks so goddamn beautiful, and it's only with a small nervous chuckle, that the brunette remembers to stretch her hand out for Stevie to take. The blonde does, and Bucky begins to pull her towards the center of the floor.

_Never knew that it could mean so much,_

_So much_

Stevie rests her hand on Bucky's shoulder as soon as they come to a stop, and Bucky lays her hand against the smaller girl's waist. The minute they begin to move, Stevie leans in close to Bucky's ear and whispers, "You look so handsome tonight, Buck."

Bucky can only swallow nervously around a broken reply. "T-thank you. You're quite the sight yourself."

_You're the fear,_

_I don't care,_

_'Cause I've never been so high_

Their steps are pretty much in line with one another's, although Stevie does stumble once or twice in her heels, but Bucky's there to catch and guide her. Stevie only blushes furiously, hiding her reddened face in Bucky's neck. The brunette chuckles, kissing the side of her face. She's so fucking in love.

_Follow me to the dark,_

_Let me take you past our satellites,_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Bucky turns and twirls the blonde around, feeling butterflies bubble up in her gut at her girlfriend's giggle. She watches as Stevie's dress swirls around with the movements. How did she get so lucky? What does Stevie see in her? The blonde is fuckin' other worldly in comparison and Bucky thinks it makes no sense.

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Stevie can't stop smiling at her girlfriend. Bucky looks so handsome in her tux, fitted enough to give a hint to the curves she possesses but loose enough to leave some left to the imagination. Her hair is styled the same way Stevie remembers it being on the day the met; the day she inevitably fell in love with Jane Barnes.

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

Bucky really is the only one that can set her heart ablaze. Stevie's never been so enthralled with anyone, definitely not like she is with Bucky. There's not another human on this earth that she'll ever love as much; she's certain of it.

"What're you smilin' 'bout?" Bucky asks, blue-grey eyes focused on Stevie like she's the most precious human on the earth.

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

"How much I love you," the blonde replies effortlessly. She loves Bucky so much.

Bucky just smiles, holding her tighter. "I love you too, Stevie."

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_  
  
_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

The song's coming to an end, and Stevie's almost grateful. Bucky's staring at her with such love, so much emotion, that the blonde nearly loses her breath when she's twirled around smoothly twice more. Bucky's always been a great dancer, even taught her at one point. And Stevie still hasn't gotten it all down, proven when she stumbles once more. However it doesn't deter the look on Bucky's face, if Stevie's not mistaken, the fondness in those sea glass eyes only grows.

_I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the dance, Stevie," Buck whispers and Stevie barely catches it. "I know how bad you wanted to go."

Stevie thinks that this is so much better than any school dance, so much better than she expected. "I'm with you, Buck. That's the only place I wanted to be."

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

If she could, Bucky would cry. But she doesn't because she remembers that this night isn't quite over, even as the song is coming to a close. She twirls Stevie once more, pulling them to a stop. Stevie's got that curious look in her eyes, but lets Bucky part from her. She never sees it coming, but everything clicks as soon as her girlfriend drops to one knee and suddenly she's tearing up.

"Be my wife, Stevie. Say you'll marry me."

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

"With you 'til the end'a the line, Buck."

Bucky slips the ring on her finger and manages to stand before her girlfriend crushes her in a kiss. Stevie will probably always be more than Bucky deserves in a girl, but Bucky will always love and appreciate her to the best of her abilities. They're in this together. **_Til the end of the line._**


End file.
